finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Faris Scherwiz
Faris Scherwiz, real name Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon, is a player character in Final Fantasy V. Faris is a pirate captain who travels with a pirate ship and its crew, accompanied by a sea-dragon named Syldra. The party first encounters Faris when they try to steal the pirate ship, which leads to their adventures as the Warriors of Light. Profile Appearance Faris has two distinct appearances: the in-game sprite and the artwork design. The in-game Faris has long, loose purple hair with a green headband and green eyes. Faris wears a dark blue sleeveless jacket with gold piping and a paler blue tunic. Over the shoulders, Faris wears a baggy green shawl hiked up on the shoulders and secured with a red stone brooch. Faris has brown leather bracers on the forearms. Faris's artwork appearance (which is used for the FMV model and in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy) has the hair as a blonde ponytail with numerous wisps around the face. Faris wears a long, sleeveless black coat (cut in the manner of a nautical "captain's coat") and a striped purple scarf over a red shirt with a kilt and/or white trousers. Faris's arms have several pieces of spiked bronze armor and Faris has tall, black armored boots with dragon wings at the ankles. Overall, the appearance is more ornate with jewels in the armor and belt and gold embroidery on the coat. Personality Faris is courageous, sometimes reckless, and determined not caring what anyone else thinks. She is initially selfish and only joins the other Light Warriors for personal reasons rather than to save the world. She is brash, rude, and rough-spoken, and, being a pirate captain, she is a strong leader and refuses to be left out of things. She has no problem with leaping into dangerous situations. As a Warrior of Light, she represents Fire, the element of courage. Being raised as male by pirates, Faris is defensive about her gender and even slips up in referring to herself as male or female. She can be defensive about her emotions and has a hard time expressing how she feels. She does have a caring side that comes out when she realizes she and Lenna might be connected, and she becomes protective of her. Though she never becomes sweet-spoken and polite, it is clear she is fond of her fellow Light Warriors and begins feeling a responsibility towards the world as they do. Story Born Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon, the daughter of King Alexander Highwind Tycoon, Sarisa was lost at sea as a small child and was found by pirates. As she was unable to pronounce her name correctly (calling herself "Farifa"), they dubbed her "Faris". Due to the generally misogynistic attitude of pirates, Faris was raised as a boy, dressing and acting accordingly. When she was fifteen years old the ship encountered a mysterious whirlpool. The crew was unable to escape it, but Faris dove into the water and came out with Syldra, a sea dragon with whom she formed a sisterly bond. With Syldra as a companion, the pirate ship can sail whether there is wind or not. Impressed by this feat, the pirates made her their captain, supposedly the youngest captain in pirate history. At the age of twenty, Faris is secure in her position as a well-respected captain, though some of the crew suspect she is a woman. Three adventurers traveling for the Wind Shrine attempt to steal her ship after they see it moving without wind. They can't work the ship and are caught by Faris and her crew. The adventurers, Bartz Klauser, Galuf Halm Baldesion, and Lenna Tycoon, plead for a ride, and Lenna reveals her identity as Princess of Tycoon. Faris' initial thought is to hold Lenna for ransom, but when Lenna showcases a pendant identical to the one Faris herself possesses, she changes her mind. She decides to help the adventurers get to the Wind Shrine to discover why she and Lenna have the same pendant, but conceals her true motives. At the Wind Shrine Faris is startled by the King of Tycoon's disappearance and volunteers to join the quest to find him. She is branded a Warrior of Light by the shattered Wind Crystal along with the other adventurers, giving her the task of protecting the Crystals of the world. The party's next destination is Walse, and they sail through the Torna Canal. In the canal they encounter a crustacean monster called Karlabos and fend it off, but Syldra is injured. As she is sucked into the whirlpool left by Karlabos, Galuf and Bartz hold Faris back from leaping in after her. Without the sea-dragon, the pirate ship drifts into the Ship Graveyard. After crossing a flooded room, Bartz and Galuf tussle with Faris to get "him" dry his clothes by the fire and discover "he" is, in fact, a "she". When the party encounters the Siren, it hypnotizes them with images of their loved ones. Lenna is entranced by the sight of King Tycoon, and Faris falls victim likewise before being saved by Galuf. In need of a new method of transportation, the party travels to North Mountain after hearing rumors in Carwen of a dragon flying in that direction and Lenna's conclusion that they referred to Hiryu, her wind drake. When a hunter named Magissa ambushes Lenna during the climb, Faris rushes to her rescue, jumping over a chasm to stop Magissa from kidnapping Lenna. Together, the party defeats her and Forza and reach the top. Faris is shocked when Lenna crosses a field of poison flowers to reach the dragon grass needed to heal Hiryu. After finding Hiryu the party lands at the Castle Walse, and head to the throne room where Lenna addresses the king, begging him to stop abusing the power of the Water Crystal. He refuses to listen due to the prosperity the Crystal's power has brought. When a meteor crashes nearby the party rushes to the tower where the Crystal is kept and fights off a monster to protect it. They are too late and the Crystal shatters causing the Tower of Walse sink into the sea. The party is rescued by Syldra, but the dragon's wounds are mortal and she drifts away into the current. Faris tries to follow, but is stopped by Lenna. A short time later, the party spends the night in Castle Tycoon where Lenna confronts Faris by calling "sister." Although Faris suspects their relation she refuses to acknowledge it and tries to laugh off the notion. At another time, the party visits Lix, Bartz's hometown. During the night Faris finds Bartz at his mother's grave and he tells her of his parents, and Faris wonders what having a father is like. Bartz, Galuf, Lenna and Faris travel to Karnak by a warp point in Karnak Meteorite, meeting Cid Previa in the Karnak Castle jail after they are accused of being in league with a werewolf. With Cid's help, they are released and allowed to get back to work. They try to stop the Fire-Powered Ship before it breaks the Fire Crystal, but they are too late and watch a soldier under Exdeath's control shatter it, barely escaping with their lives. After talking to Cid and Mid at the Library of the Ancients, they head to the abandoned region of Gohn to protect the final crystal and investigate rumors that King Tycoon was seen traveling there. The reports prove true and they find him in the Ronka Ruins, behaving strangely. When Faris spots the king she calls him father, leading to an emotional, although brief, reunion between her and Lenna, as she admits they are sisters. The party locates the Earth Crystal in the flying ruins and visit Cid and Mid again, who discover the Catapult, an ancient airship, and fix it up for use by the party, allowing them to enter the flying city. When the party reaches the top they encounter King Tycoon who does not recognize either of his daughters and attacks the party. Krile, Galuf's granddaughter, appears, and knocks him out with a spell. This brings the king to his senses and as he regains consciousness, he recognizes his daughters, calling them by name. The reunion is cut short when the last of the Crystals shatters, freeing the legendary sorcerer, Exdeath. The king tells his daughters to unite to fight Exdeath, and asks Bartz to protect them before sacrificing himself to save the party. Lenna and Faris are shocked by his untimely death, but there is little time to mourn. Galuf separates from the party and heads back to his world with Krile to prepare for the upcoming battle against Exdeath. Before the party departs to the next world they can visit the chancellor at Tycoon Castle and stay the night. Faris will reminisce with Lenna of her time at the castle before she was lost at sea. Lenna tells Faris they should keep the secret from the chancellor, fearing he would not let Faris leave the castle again. Utilizing the power of the meteors, Faris, Lenna and Bartz follow Galuf to his world. After reuniting with Galuf the party plans for the battle with Exdeath and track Exdeath down in the Great Forest of Moore where they battle him. Exdeath uses the power of the Crystals and Krile's attempt to rescue them fails, leading Galuf to fight off Exdeath alone. Galuf falls in combat and transfers his powers on to Krile before dying. The party continues onwards, infiltrating Castle Exdeath and apparently killing him. After Exdeath shatters the remaining Crystals of the second world, the party blacks out and mysteriously finds themselves back at Tycoon Castle. Faris is welcomed back as "Princess Sarisa", and a grand celebration is held to celebrate the heiresses' return. Faris despises her new title and appearance, and not long into the ceremonies she slips off to join Bartz and Krile as they continue to search for Exdeath. She finds them trapped in a deep pit and rescues them after making them promise never to leave her behind again. This leaves only Lenna behind when the castle is consumed by the return of the Void. Lenna was saved by her wind drake, and later rejoins the party after being freed from Melusine. During the party's quest to break the seals on the Twelve Legendary Weapons, they visit the Pirates' Hideout where Faris sees Syldra again. At first she believes the dragon had survived before realizing Krile is the only other person who can see her. Syldra's spirit grants her powers to Faris as a summon. When the legendary weapons are recovered, Faris and the other Warriors of Light fly into the Cleft of Dimension to defeat Exdeath for a final time. The strength of their spirits returns the shards they had been carrying to crystals, returning the world to peace. Faris returns to Tycoon and shares the throne with her sister, but hates the life of a queen and worries about her pirate crew. She changes back into her pirate attire and returns to her ship to continue sailing the seas, reuniting with the other Light Warriors at the Guardian Tree a year later. Gameplay Faris has good Agility, and her attributes are average or balance compare to the other party members. Faris can be great at anything, and one way to take advantage of that is to have her fill whatever role Galuf isn't filling so that the party will always have two fighters and two spellcasters during battle. Having her become a Red Mage can also emphasize her balanced capabilities in both Strength and Magic. In the Game Boy Advance and mobile versions, Faris was given the innate element of Fire, and therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element. Stats Each playable characters have slightly different base attributes and to make them slightly better suited for different tasks. Faris has average or balance overall stats, so she can be a decent warrior and decent spellcaster. Below is the list of Faris's base stats. Creation and development According to the "Chocobo's FF Laboratory" feature published in V Jump in 1993, the character of Faris was originally a female gambler named Eva Scherwil. The developers encountered difficulties in making her fit in the game's world and atmosphere, and changed her into a pirate and Lenna's sister. In a later issue of V Jump the developers noted that Setzer Gabbiani from Final Fantasy VI evolved from this early Eva concept. Faris speaks with a pirate accent in the first official localization of Final Fantasy V for the Final Fantasy Anthology. Faris does not speak with an accent in the game's Japanese version. Later localizations are more faithful to the original Japanese version, with Faris's pirate accent toned down. Musical themes Faris's theme is widely considered to be "Pirates Ahoy", played when the party first meets her, and can later be heard in the Pirates' Hideout. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Faris, along with Lenna, Galuf, Krile, Bartz, Cid, and Mid, appears at the end, when Mid can rest in peace. ''Legend of the Crystals is a four-episode anime OVA released in Japan from March to July in 1994, and the United States from 1997 to 1998. The series' setting takes place 200 years after the events of Final Fantasy V, and follows Linaly, Bartz's descendant, and her friend Prettz. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII One of the various garbs available for Lightning is Splendid Admiral, Faris's attire as envisioned by Yoshitaka Amano. It can be purchased in Armor Alley or Hawker's Row in Yusnaan starting from Day 8 for 5,000 gil, the prize alluding to the original game. The Splendid Admiral garb bestows Bravery when Lightning changes schemata with 10 ATB or less. Its fixed ability is Guard Lv. 3. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Faris appears as an unlockable character obtained via collecting Crimson Crystal Shards. Her appearance is based on her original pirate captain design by Yoshitaka Amano. In the iOS port, her appearance is altered to incorporate her SD appearance, giving her grey-purple hair, green eyes, and a different sword also shown in Amano's artworks. She is a Speed, Treasure, and Spell oriented character. Stats iOS stats Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Faris returns as an unlockable character, and is now unlocked by collecting Purple Crystal Shards. She retains her iOS appearance. She is a Speed, Defense, and Spell oriented character. Stats Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy Faris appears as a playable character. Her initial weapon is the Baselard. PFF Faris Illust.png|Faris's illustration. PFF Faris.png|Faris's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Faris appears as a summonable Legend in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She uses Thunderstorm to assist the player. Ability Cards= FFAB Black Frost - Faris SR.png|Black Frost (SR). FFAB Fira Blade - Faris SR.png|Fira Blade (SR). FFAB Gravity - Faris SR.png|Gravity (SR). FFAB Black Frost - Faris SR+.png|Black Frost (SR+). FFAB Fira Blade - Faris SR+.png|Fira Blade (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Faris SR+.png|Gravity (SR+). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR.png|Aqua Breath (SSR). FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR.png|Eruption (SSR). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris SSR.png|Firaga Blade (SSR). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). FFAB Mug - Faris SSR.png|Mug (SSR). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). FFAB Neo Almagest - Faris SSR.png|Neo Almagest (SSR). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris SSR.png|Thunderstorm (SSR). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR+.png|Aqua Breath (SSR+). FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR+.png|Eruption (SSR+). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris SSR+.png|Firaga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). FFAB Mug - Faris SSR+.png|Mug (SSR+). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Neo Almagest - Faris SSR+.png|Neo Almagest (SSR+). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris SSR+.png|Thunderstorm (SSR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Faris UR.png|Sword Dance (UR). FFAB Aeroga - Faris UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Faris UR+.png|Sword Dance (UR+). |-|Legend Cards= Brigade Faris III.png|Barrage (Summon). Faris Sword Dance.gif|Sword Dance (Summon). Thunderstorm Brigade.png|Thunderstorm (Summon). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR.png|Branch Arrow (SR). FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR.png|Gravity (SR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR.png|Needle Cannon (SR). FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR+.png|Branch Arrow (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR+.png|Gravity (SR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR+.png|Needle Cannon (SR+). FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Elemental Attack - Faris Legend SSR.png|elemental Attack (SSR). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris Legend SSR.png|Firaga Blade (SSR). FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend SSR.png|Thunderstorm (SSR). FFAB Elemental Attack - Faris Legend SSR+.png|elemental Attack (SSR+). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Firaga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Thunderstorm (SSR+). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend UR.png|Thunderstorm (UR). FFAB Aeroga - Faris Legend UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Faris Legend UR+.png|Sword Dance (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks FF5 Faris SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF5A Dancer N I Artniks.png|Faris's Dancer card (N rarity). FF5A Cannoneer R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Faris is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Successors of the Dawn as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Drakenvale stage in Part 1. She was also available in The Malice Within. ;Assessment Faris' story role is Pirate Captain. Appearing as a Freelancer, her combat role is Physical Support. Faris possesses aptitude with a wide variety of weapons and skills in addition to having good physical attributes and above-average Speed scores throughout her development, making her a solid choice as a physical attack unit. Unfortunately, Faris' HP values are low for a frontline fighter; thus, luck again comes into play should the player make her a Ranger, her ideal role. ;Stats ;Abilities Faris can use Support abilities up to rarity rank 5, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 4, Thief abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Dancer abilities up to rarity rank 4. Her default Soul Break is Master of the Sea which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical water damage to all targets. The bow Aevis Killer (V) allows Faris to use Kindred Spirit which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to all targets and temporarily lowers their Defense and Resistance. ;Equipment Faris can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, spears, bows, instruments, whips, and thrown. The bow Aevis Killer (V) allows Faris to use Kindred Spirit. She can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Successors of the Dawn JP.png|Japanese event banner for Successors of the Dawn. FFRK Successors of the Dawn Event.png|Global event banner for Successors of the Dawn. FFRK The Princess and the Pirate JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Princess and the Pirate. FFRK The Princess and the Pirate Event.png|Global event banner for The Princess and the Pirate. FFRK Faris MC.png|Faris's Memory Crystal. FFRK Faris MCII.png|Faris's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Faris Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Faris's sprites. FFRK Deluge Icon.png|Icon for Deluge. FFRK Rough Tides Icon.png|Icon for Rough Tides. FFRK Deluge.png|Deluge. FFRK Rough Tides.png|Rough Tides. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Faris.png|★3 FFBE Faris2.png|★4 FFBE Faris3.png|★5 Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Faris appears on several cards depicting her in various jobs from ''Final Fantasy V, as well as her original Yoshitaka Amano artworks and her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade artworks. Her artworks are of various elemental alignments. Her cards with Yoshitaka Amano artworks are either water or fire-elemental; in Final Fantasy V Faris's innate element is Fire, and therefore the Gladiator's Finisher takes this element. She is also associated with water, captaining a crew of pirates and having a sea serpent for a pet. Faris PR.png|Trading card depicting Faris's original artwork. Faris2 TCG.png|Trading card depicting another of Faris's Amano artworks. Faris4 TCG.png|Trading card depicting another of Faris's Amano artworks. FarisBard TCG.png|Trading card (Bard). FarisBlueMage TCG.png|Trading card (Blue Mage). 3-079C Cannoneer Faris.jpg|Trading card (Cannoneer). FarisDancer TCG.png|Trading card (Dancer). 3-073C Gladiator Faris.jpg|Trading card (Gladiator). 3-092 Ninja Faris.jpg|Trading card (Ninja). FarisChemist TCG.png|Trading card (Chemist). FarisMysticKnight TCG.png|Trading card (Mystic Knight). FarisRedMage TCG.png|Trading card (Red Mage). Faris TCG.png|Trading card depicting Faris's Theatrhythm art. Faris3 TCG.png|Trading card depicting Faris from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Faris5 TCG.png|Trading card depicting a Yoshitaka Amano artwork from Final Fantasy V. Bartz & Faris TCG.png|Trading card depicting her with Bartz. ''Triple Triad Faris appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 090a Faris.png|Faris 103a Faris.png|Faris 099a Red Mage.png|Faris as a Red Mage 105a Gladiator.png|Faris as a Gladiator ''World of Final Fantasy WoFF Faris.jpg|Faris Faris_Scherwiz_World_of_Final_Fantasy.jpg|Faris Scherwiz Gallery Faris Knight.png|Knight chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Monk.png|Monk chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Thief.png|Thief chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Dragoon.png|Dragoon chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Ninja.png|Ninja chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. SamuraiFaris.png|Samurai chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. FarisBerserkerSD.png|Berserker chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Ranger.png|Ranger chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Mystic Knight.png|Mystic Knight chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris White Mage.png|White Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Black Mage.png|Black Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Time Mage.png|Time Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Summoner.png|Summoner chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Blue Mage.png|Blue Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Red Mage.png|Red Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Beastmaster.png|Beastmaster chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Chemist.png|Chemist chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Geomancer.png|Geomancer chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Bard.png|Bard chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Dancer.png|Dancer chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris Mime.png|Mime chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Faris - Necromancer Art.png|Necromancer chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Faris - Oracle Art.png|Oracle chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Faris - Cannoneer Art.png|Cannoneer chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Gladiator - Faris.png|Gladiator chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Amano Faris II.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano FFV Faris.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano FFV Faris 2.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Faris 5.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Faris 6.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Faris (Sketch 1).jpg|Sketches by Yoshitaka Amano. Faris (Sketch 2).jpg|Sketch of a more pirate-like Faris by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Bartz and Faris.jpg|Bartz and Faris concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz Lenna & Faris.PNG|Bartz, Faris and Lenna concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Alternate Faris Dancer Concept Art.jpg|Alternate concept art of Faris as a Dancer. FarisCG.jpg|3D rendering from the ''Anthology remake of Faris as a pirate captain. 5m-faris_v2.jpg|3-D rendering from the Anthology remake. 5m-faris_v3.jpg|3-D rendering from the Anthology remake. 5m-faris_v4.jpg|3-D rendering from the Anthology remake. 5m-faris_v5.jpg|3-D rendering from the Anthology remake. FFV_Faris's_Ship.png|Faris's ship. Faris's Pirate Ship.png|Faris's ship. Amano FFVGroupChar.jpg|Artwork of Faris, Lenna, and the other Light Warriors by Yoshitaka Amano. Faris_gets_caught_being_a_woman.jpg|Faris admits she is female. Faris-yellow.png|Faris during the ball celebrating her return. Tycoon_Princesses.jpg|Faris and Lenna during the ball celebrating her return. Theatrhythm Faris 2.png|Faris in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (iOS). Etymology It is debatable if this was intended to be a counterpart to some other element in the game or as a metaphor of its bearer. Trivia *Faris (along with Terra of Final Fantasy VI) is one of Yoshitaka Amano's favorite designs. *In the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Sarisa is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief job. *In the manual for Final Fantasy V Advance, unlike the other three initial party members, Faris's profile is gender-neutral while speaking of her, helping preserve the secret of her true identity. *In the Anthology version, Faris's real name, Sarisa, is mistranslated as Salsa. *Bartz and Galuf receive small bonuses to Strength and Vitality, while Lenna and Krile receive similar boosts to MP and Agility; Faris has boosts to all four stats, reflecting her androgynous nature. Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends de:Faris Scherwiz it:Faris Scherwiz pt-br:Faris Scherwiz ru:Фарис Шервиц